


SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS

by Azriel_Lolita



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Body Shots, Established Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, Punishment, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azriel_Lolita/pseuds/Azriel_Lolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a night out as his fathers club Legolas decides to dance and flirt with another man while his father watches. Thranduil is not too pleased at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic I use smartglass, which I found out about after watching a documentary a few years ago on nightlife (since I'm such an interesting person I watch documentaries on night clubs rather than ever going to one). If you don't know what smartglass is, it is glass used for walls and doors that is clear like normal glass but when the door is shut and a switch is flipped there is (I think) an electrical current that is passed through the glass and science happens and the glass becomes "opaque" except it's more translucent than opaque. Usually when the smartglass is activated it becomes a light blue colour and almost glows because of the lights on either side. I decided to take creative license and make the smartglass in this fic green because they're modern wood elves, so green.

Legolas was on the dance floor of the club his father owned, grinding to the beat with a random stranger. He was wearing dark skinny jeans and a white button up with the sleeves rolled up that clung to his chest with sweat. He kept flicking his eyes up above the stage where there was a narrow walk way in front of the V.I.P room his father was lounging in. The smartglass walls of the room were currently clear and he could see his father leaning forward in a garish white leather chair, nursing a glass of scotch while his eyes scanned the crowd below him. Legolas’ hips swayed to the beat and licked his lips as he watched his father.

Legolas was startled out of his staring when he felt the hands on his hips tightening and then turning him around so he was facing his dancing partner. The man was trying to say something but Legolas couldn’t hear him over the thumping music surrounding them. Legolas motioned with his hands that he couldn’t hear the man and the man leaned in to whisper into Legolas’ ear. Before the man could say anything Legolas was pulled away from the man to face his father’s personal assistant who pulled him in and yelled in his ear.

“Your father wishes to see you.”

Throwing an apologetic smile over his shoulder to the man he was dancing with Legolas followed Feren off the dance floor. Feren led the way up the stair case that led to the upper level to the V.I.P lounge and he motioned for Legolas to enter before leaving and shutting the door behind him, giving the father and son privacy.

Thranduil got up from the chair he was lounging in and walked over to a panel on the wall and hitting a switch, activating the smartglass causing the room to become instantly quiet from the sound proofing as the walls activated and changed from their usual transparency to a translucent green that both darkened and cast a green glow over the room.

One look at Thranduil and Legolas knew he was angry at him. Legolas knew exactly what he did wrong, dancing with a random man and flaunting the fact in front of Thranduil, but decided to play innocent. Pretending he did nothing wrong or not know what he did wrong would only cause Thranduil’s temper to flair. And angry Thranduil meant a creative punishment that Legolas was sure he would enjoy. Fluttering his eyelashes Legolas looked at his father.

“You wanted to see me ada?”

“Yes ion nin, please take a seat.”

Legolas licked his dry lips and swallowed past a lump in his throat as he walked over to the couch, heart racing in his ears as he tried to suppress his nervous excitement. He was surprised to find his father had followed him to the couch instead of the chair his father had made his throne.

Without warning Thranduil wrapped Legolas’ hair around his hand and pulled him close enough that their noses were brushing.

“I saw you down there, dancing with that man. How many times have I told you Legolas? No one can touch you. No one but me.”

Legolas closed his eyes and whimpered caused by a mix of the pain of his hair being pulled so tightly and the feeling of Thranduil’s breath as it caressed his lips as he spoke. Thranduil’s tone was ice, but his word’s heated Legolas to his core causing his blood to run south. Legolas mind began to race as he imagined the punishment he would face. He could be hauled over his father’s lap and spanked, then fingered open until he was a writhing mess and Thranduil finally sat him up and made him ride him. He could pushed up against the smartglass and fucked without mercy as anyone on the dance floor below could see their shadowy outlines.

Thranduil nipped his lip as he noticed Legolas’ attention wasn’t on him where he wanted it to be.

“You do know there will be consequences to your actions.”

Thranduil pulled Legolas in closer as he claimed his lips in a punishing, bruising, biting kiss.

Legolas enthusiastically began kiss his father back before his hair was pulled causing his head to snap back giving Thranduil full access to bite and kiss his neck. Thranduil pushed Legolas back on to the couch and crawled on top of him, moving from Legolas’ collar bone to his ear leaving a trail of bruising kiss marks before whispering the last thing Legolas ever expected to hear into his ear.

“Let’s do shots.”

Legolas blinked and tried to sit up before Thranduil pushed him back.

“No you stay down and stay silent.”

Legolas looked on as confusion as Thranduil smirked and got up to the mini bar before coming back over and setting a tray down on the table in front of the couch. Legolas could see there were a bowl of sliced limes, a salt shaker, a bottle of tequila, and a pile of cloth that Legolas assumed was a napkin.

Spoiler alert, it wasn’t a napkin.

Thranduil sat down and leaned over to start unbuttoning Legolas’ shirt. Legolas lifted his hands to help when Thranduil threw him the look that Legolas knew meant he needed to stay still. Legolas lowered his hands back to his sides and put his head back down, letting his father do with him as he wished. Thranduil pealed back the material that was stuck to his skin from sweat and pulled the shirt down to Legolas’ elbows and left it there so Legolas was trapped unable to move his arms.

Thranduil moved his hands to Legolas belt buckle and “accidentally” brushed his hands against the hard bulge in Legolas’ pants. Smirking Thranduil unbuckled the belt, unbutton and unzipped Legolas’ jeans, and roughly pulled the skin tight jeans off his son, causing Legolas body to slide across the couch. After careless tossing the jeans across the room and rearranging his son’s body how he wanted it, Thranduil took no time in pulling Legolas’ underwear off, revealing his already hard and leaking erection, and tossing the underwear away as well.

Thranduil was cool and commanding as he looked down on his son’s naked body with a devious smile.

“Bend your legs and the knee and place your feet flat against the couch.”

He reached over and grabbed something from the pile of not-napkins. Legolas’ eyes went wide as he saw the long, strong piece of fabric Thranduil held in his hands. Winding the fabric around Legolas’ left wrist and ankle he tied it tightly and securely so Legolas was unable to move is arm or his leg, but not tight enough that it was uncomfortable. After repeating the process with Legolas’ right wrist and ankle Thranduil grabbed the last piece of fabric and moved tie it around Legolas’ eyes, blindfolding him.

Legolas whimpered as he lay helpless before his father. Helpless but no less aroused.

He felt his father kneel between his legs and pull the table closer until hear the soft sound of the table hitting the side of the couch. He felt him lick a stripe from his nipple to his neck as he sucked in a breath trying to remain still and calm. He heard the slight rattle of the salt shaker as Thranduil presumably shook the salt onto his saliva slick skin. He felt his father’s fingers tap his lip and he slowly opened them to allow the lime wedge to be placed inside. There was the unmistakable crack of a bottle being opened before he jumped slightly at the sound of his father’s voice.

“Don’t you dare make me spill any of this.”

Thranduil’s tone left no room for anything but Legolas’ agreement and they both knew Legolas would obey his father’s every command, but Legolas frantically nodded anyway.

Legolas sucked in a quick breath and had to will his body not to jump as he felt his father pour the cool tequila into his belly button.

Legolas eye’s fluttered behind his blind fold and he moaned as he felt his father lick the salt from his chest before diving down and licking and sucking ever last drop of tequila out of his belly button. Thranduil slowly dragged his tongue up Legolas body before he reached his lips and carefully bit into the lime while barely touching his lips before pulling the lime out of his mouth with his teeth and putting it on the table for leaning back down for a deep kiss that tasted of salt, lime, tequila, and something unmistakable Thranduil.

Legolas could feel Thranduil pull back and settle between his thighs, running his hands down Legolas’ body before he felt him wrap his hand loosely around his cock and slowly pump a few times before pulling back. Legolas whined, wanting to feel his hand back on him.

There was silence for a few seconds where Legolas didn’t know what was going on, but he was pretty sure his father was just sitting there watching him and testing Legolas’ patience.

Legolas gasped as he felt Thranduil lick a stripe from the base of his cock to his hip bone before shaking the salt onto his skin and putting a lime in his mouth. He held his breath as he began to pour the tequila into his belly button again. He squirmed and shuddered as he felt Thranduil lick the salt from his hip to the base of his cock and devour his belly button again before repeating the process of dragging his tongue up to Legolas’ mouth to the lime. This time when he pulled the lime from Legolas’ lips he didn’t dive back down for a kiss, instead he immediately pulled back to lick Legolas inner thigh to prepare for another shot.

Legolas was a squirming mess as again, Legolas licked his thigh, before licking and sucking his belly button, and then licking his way to his mouth for the lime.

Legolas didn’t think he could handle much more.

His eyes were watering from so much stimulation and a few tears rolled down his face from beneath the blindfold.  Thranduil reached up and wiped the tears from his face and placed a sweet chaste kiss on his lips.

“You are doing so well nin titta las. Just one more, you can do this for you ada can’t you Legolas? Just one more.”

Legolas bit his lip and nodded before Thranduil moved back to prepare for his final shot.

Legolas yelped as he felt Thranduil lick a stripe up his cock before shaking the salt on it, placing the lime in Legolas mouth and pouring the tequila. This time Legolas was shaking so bad the tequila spilled from the rim of his navel and rolled down and pooled at the bottom of his stomach above his cock. Legolas tensed as he expected his father to scold him, but all he heard was a deep chuckle before his entire cock was engulfed in Thranduil’s mouth.

Legolas yelled out causing the lime to fall from his lips and his hips automatically thrust up, spilling the rest of the tequila all over his stomach. Thranduil pulled back as Legolas with a slick pop. Thranduil leaned down to lick at Legolas’ belly button even though there was no longer any tequila before moving up to the lime in between Legolas lips to find it missing. Instead he claimed Legolas lips in a fierce kiss before moving back down, licking the spilled tequila from Legolas stomach before putting his arms around Legolas’ thighs to hold his hips down against the couch as he lowered his mouth down around Legolas’ cock once again.

Thranduil slowly lowered himself down until the tip of Legolas’ prick pressed against the back of his throat before bobbing his head, dragging his lips against Legolas’ slick length. He alternated between long slow strokes and pulling back and lightly sucking on the head.

“I’m so close. I’m so close ada. Please, please let me come.”

Thranduil pulled off him all of a sudden and pushed Legolas hips back against the couch as Legolas started writhing and pumping his hips up trying to get his father’s mouth back on him.

Thranduil leaned in close and whispered into Legolas’ ear.

“No.”

Legolas felt Thranduil get up from the couch and could hear him picking his clothes up from the floor, and the fading footsteps as his father walked towards the door.

Legolas cried out not wanting to be left alone and wanting.

“Ada? Ada!! Please don’t leave!! Please come back and touch me. Please ada, I need it. I need to come.”

Legolas could swear he heard Thranduil’s eye roll as he scoffed before replying.

“You shouldn’t have let that other man put his hands on you.”

And Thranduil left.

**Author's Note:**

> nin titta las - my little leaf
> 
> For those of you who are waiting for an update on 'For Your Entertainment it will happen sometime this week. This is all LoveActuallyFan's fault for being a horrible enabler and a wonderful friend who listens to my ranting and rambling about Thrandolas and has been wanting me to write this since I mentioned wanting to write a bodyshots fic weeks ago. Blame her. 
> 
> (You should also blame LMFAO since I listened to Shots and Party Rock Anthem on repeat while writing this.)


End file.
